Los monstruos de Alicia
by Lady Cat y Lilith
Summary: Alicia siempre ha sentido curiosidad por saber que se escondía tras esas puertas cerradas con llave. Pero cuando lo descubre desearía nunca haberlo hecho. En esa ciudad de pesadilla no todo es malo, y será su nuevo amigo Tim quien la enseñe a adaptarse. ¿Aprenderá Alicia a vivir entre monstruos, o volverá corriendo por donde ha venido?
1. Introducción: La llegada

**Bueno, para empezar una pequeña introducción de como Alicia llegó a Halloween Town. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino que les pertenecen a sus dueños. (Obvio)**

Alicia se llevó aterrada las manos a la cara. "No has de temernos"- le había dicho el monstruo.

La chica estaba llorando de miedo en mitad de un angosto callejón mientras trataba de pensar en lo que le había pasado. Aquella había sido la tercera vez de la semana que bajaba por la madriguera hasta la sala de las puertas. Pero esta vez, tonta ella, no había entrado por la puerta que la conduciría hasta Wonderland con su querido sombrerero sino que había logrado abrir, al fin; la puerta que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Era una puerta negra, llena de arañazos y quemaduras, con las bisagras y el pomo oxidado. La chica no sabía lo que podría haber al otro lado ya que nadie en el país de las maravillas quería hablar de ello, y ahora ella entendía por qué, aquello era el país de las pesadillas.

Después de caer al vacío, cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies, Alicia había aterrizado de muy mala manera sobre un suelo de tierra seca en mitad de un bosque de árboles muertos. Aquello tenía que haber valido para que la chica diera media vuelta y volviera por donde había venido, pero ella no hizo caso de aquello, ni tampoco de los varios pares de ojos rojos que la miraban desde el ramaje, la joven solo continuó andando hacia el ruido que emitía el pueblo. Ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho. La ciudad era aún más horrible que el bosque. Sus múltiples casas de calor negro, construidas en un precario equilibrio hacían juego con lo bizarro de sus aldeanos. Cuando Alicia se acercó lo suficiente como para verlos, toda su curiosidad se convirtió en miedo: la gente que se movía por las calles de la ciudad no eran ni más ni menos que monstruos, altos, bajos, verdes o azules, pero todos ellos monstruos.

Alicia sintió una presencia detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, una mano esquelética le tapó la boca.

-No tengas miedo- dijo el monstruo.-No voy a hacerte daño.

Aún así, la chica forcejeó y se liberó de su captor, pero antes de salir corriendo se giró para ver cómo todos los monstruos se acercaban al esqueleto que segundos antes la había tenido atrapada. La criatura sonrió y mientras volvía a colocarse bien su traje negro dijo:

-Bienvenida a Halloween Town, Alicia.


	2. Capítulo 1: En casa del Tío Tim

Después de haber llorado durante horas, Alicia salió decidida de su escondite. Caminó por las callejuelas de la ciudad, escondiéndose entre las sombras para evitar ser vista. Siguió avanzando a través de las lápidas del cementerio mientras trataba de recordar el camino de vuelta, pero entonces la chica dio un paso fuera del camino y su pie quedó atrapado en una trampa que la dejó colgada boca abajo. Alicia chilló por el susto y comenzó a retorcerse para salir de allí, pero en lugar de liberarse, sus gritos y movimientos la atraparon más y atrajeron a los creadores de la trampa.

La chica los escuchó llegar, riendo y cantando en algún idioma extraño. Eran tres niños: una chica y dos chicos que llevaban puestos diferentes disfraces. Uno de los niños se acercó a ella comiendo una piruleta y soltó la trampa sin ningún cuidado, y antes de que Alicia pudiera levantarse, sus compañeros de abalanzaron sobre ella y la arrojaron maniatada a su vehículo: una gran bañera andante. El objeto se balanceaba inestablemente con cada paso, mientras los tres niños, sentados en su borde se reían y burlaban de ella en aquel idioma extraño.

Cuando la bañera se paró y Alicia pudo incorporarse los tres monstruitos la alzaron en volandas, y entre risas y empujones la metieron en una gran jaula y la alzaron hasta lo que parecía una casa. En su interior la recibió un hombre, un hombre alto y pálido, con el pelo oscuro y rizoso perfectamente despeinado; pero al fin y al cabo, un hombre.

-Buenos días.-la saludó él con la voz de alguien que no hablara desde hacía mucho tiempo, después se dirigió a los tres niños, que habían subido tras de Alicia, los niños asintieron y después de decirle a la rubia algo que no entendió, desaparecieron de nuevo por la puerta.

-Estos niños...-susurró divertido el hombre.

-¿Son sus hijos?-preguntó temerosa Alicia.

El hombre clavó sus pequeños ojos en la chica y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego se acercó a ella y la quitó las ataduras antes de ofrecerla sentarse junto a él en la mesa.

-¿Y qué valiente muchacha es la que ha entrado a la ciudad de los monstruos?

-Soy Alicia Kingsleigh, y vengo de Londres.-respondió ella con la sensación de estar haciendo el estúpido; dudaba mucho de que aquel hombre conociera Inglaterra.

-Londres...-repitió el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la chica mientras andaba hacia la cocina.- Siempre he querido ir allí...

El hombre abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un par de tazas antes de empezar a preparar un té.

-Y dime Alicia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Iba hacia Wonderland y me equivoqué de puerta.

-¿Te equivocaste?- preguntó levantando una ceja y entregándola una taza.- No puedes llegar aquí "por error" muchacha, para entrar en Halloween Town hay que abrir la puerta, y hazme caso chica, no es tan sencillo. Yo tardé casi treinta años en lograrlo.

-¿Y puedo preguntar quién eres tú?

-Claro que puedes. Es más, te recomiendo que lo hagas, porque yo soy Timothy Walter Burton, el primer y único humano que habita Halloween Town. Aunque los chicos me llaman tío Tim.-añadió con una media sonrisa.

**Bueno, la idea se me ocurrió mientras veía Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton y pensé: ¿Hey, y esas puertas? Luego recordé la película de Nightmare Before Christmas y bueno, las cosas fueron surgiendo solas.**

**Después pensé en que muy posiblemente Alicia huyera de los monstruos y se me ocurrió que quien mejor para ayudarla en ese extraño mundo que su propio creador. **

**Ya saben, comenten. Porque un fanfic con comentarios es un fanfic feliz.**


End file.
